


Hold My Hand and Jump

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Being a secret agent doesn't excite Woozi anymore.





	Hold My Hand and Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed!

Being a secret agent doesn't excite Woozi anymore. There's the thrill from some interesting assignments before: almost getting caught while stealing the diamonds of Italy, a crown in England, a sword from Japan. The adrenalin rush from the anticipation of worst-case scenarios never fades, but Woozi is getting tired of it. He probably won't quite yet, though. As long as his partner, Mingyu, is still present. Half of the fun from their assignments is made by him.

Mingyu is a real catch. His combat and survival skills are top-notch and his looks could be deceiving. He could create a makeshift gun, diffuse a bomb, hack a system, and could act from a innocent teenager to a ruthless gangster. That doesn't mean Woozi is lacking in those departments, he's not called a top agent for nothing. Their success rate together is at least ninety percent.

But this assignment is quite a challenge, as they are tasked to steal information from a person; not a jewel, a document, nor an ancient treasure, but words from the heir of Specialized Videotape Technologies Inc., Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan is a social butterfly. His father used his angelic looks and sharp tongue to promote their business. So Mingyu and Woozi need to attend his birthday ball to get the information they need. Pros: free foods and drinks. Cons: They have to act like a couple.

“Are you ready? What should I call you? Babe? Sweetie? Baby? Honeybunch Sugar-“ Woozi elbowed Mingyu before he could complete the nickname. “-Ah! What is that for?” he asked while rubbing his stomach.

“Being noisy. I'm Lee Jihoon tonight. You?” Woozi said. They need fake names for assignments, but this one is his real name. Mingyu just doesn't know it.

“Kim Mingyu? I'm tired of thinking a new one,” Woozi sighed. Whatever. Mingyu almost always use that alias anyway.

Woozi made sure everything is in place; he checked their “engagement” rings (spy devices for recording), briefed Mingyu on the mission and reviewed their cover up story. After double checking, they started the operation.

Everything is great. Good food, good ambiance, and good people. The guests are accommodating and the couple are getting all the information they need once get got the sympathy from being a gay couple in a judgemental society. Woozi and Mingyu just need to hold each other's hands, Mingyu could kiss him on the cheek and maybe lean too closely so that people will be convinced that they are an item.

Everything is great until they talked with the birthday celebrant himself. Yoon Jeonghan is an enigma. While the man looks like an open book, he's heavily guarded and composed. The couple became cautious and are very careful with how they talked and act. They could smell trouble. The man feels like a shark eyeing his preys.

Woozi twists his ring, and Jeonghan followed the motion. He smirked. Mingyu's arm around his partner's shoulders tensed.

“Its a lovely night, why not come with us for a longer time to chat?” he said. From all directions, guards are coming at their way. Mingyu and Woozi knew they failed.

They managed to escape the building, but the guards are closing in and they could only remember a dead end from a cliff as an emergency escape route. Woozi wants to curse.

“Lee Jihoon is your real name, right?” Mingyu asked while running. Woozi eyed him. How could he still have the energy to talk, Woozi will never know.

“No.” He lied. Mingyu laughed at him after narrowly dodging a bullet.

“Don't lie. I know everything about. Don't worry. Your secrets are in good hands, even the fact that you write songs and sing in the shady bar near our office. And my real name is Kim Mingyu, so now we're even.” Mingyu shot back and flashed Woozi a smile, who's feeling annoyed and a little betrayed.

“How did you know? And what kind of idiot uses his real name as their alias?”

“I hacked our security so they hired me to strengthen it. I'm bored so I tried field work. This idiot tore down the security's firewall in three hours just to know that your favorite singer is Bruno Mars.” He laughed as they round a corner.

They managed to lose their assailants, but both knew they'll catch up quickly.

“Shut up. We're going to die here anyway.” Woozi said as they saw the cliff from afar. Mingyu shooked his head.

“Let’s not! Let's escape and meet again two years from now in Akita. Let's find each other again as Mingyu and Jihoon! Being with you is exciting, hyung!” Mingyu confessed. He looked so happy that Woozi had to divert his eyes.

The cliff is in front of them and the guards are a few feet behind. Woozi have to think quickly; to surrender and be tortured, to fight and be killed, or to jump and pray for the best? He looked at Mingyu and the other smiled at him.

He reached out his hand and Jihoon took it.

“You know that I love you, right?” he asked. Jihoon scoffed as warnings are said behind their backs. He decided and squeezed Mingyu's hands.

Jihoon said I love you back after they jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIdealCutinManila!


End file.
